


Cut Down to There

by Elizabeth Perry (watersword)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Christmas, Clothing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're wearing <em>what</em>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Down to There

"You're wearing _what_?" the Port Royal blacksmith demanded.

"Isn't it pretty?" His wife pouted from the doorway. Elizabeth knew full well how her pouts affected him, and used the knowledge at every opportunity.

"It's.." _Pretty_ was not the word Will would have chosen; _indecent_ sprang to mind, directly following a purely male groan of appreciation. "Elizabeth, you cannot go to your father's Christmas ball wearing that."

"It's a lovely night," she said, "I hardly think I'll catch cold. And it's not as if anyone will know who I am." She waved a Venetian half-mask with cat's-eyes toward him, and he covered his face.

"That's not the point."

"Well, it was Jack's present, and he _promised_ he'd be back for tonight. I don't know how he'll recognize me if I'm not wearing his present —" Will choked back a laugh at the thought of Jack Sparrow not recognizing Elizabeth, "and it would be most ungrateful not to show my thanks in some way."

"Write him a thank...I take your point. Wear it when we come home?" he suggested.

"Don't be absurd," Elizabeth said. "That would suggest I'm ashamed of it!"

"Elizabeth..."

"And besides, it's much more comfortable than those awful scratchy things Father gave me. This doesn't have a corset," and Will knew he'd lost the argument.


End file.
